MCFFW: The Villain Arc.
MCFFW: The Villain Arc, is a Minecraft TV show made by Superlance27. it airs on December 24, 2015. There are many protagonists, so its hard to tell who is the main protagonist. The goal for the protagoists is to defeat the strongest entity, The Final Destructor. Rotten Tomatoes gave it a 98%, while IMDb gave it a 9.9. Episode 1. POV: Lance. I crawled quietly between the rocks while spying on The Final Destructor. I might seem crazy, I needed to see what he was doing. The Final Destructor walked up to King Creeper tied up in a chair with a Diamond Sword. It seemed to finally look serious though. "You failed in killing all of Craftville..." It muttered. "And now you must DIE!" The Final Destructor sliced off King Creeper's head with ease, I gasped. Why would a Villain, kill a Villain? I know Max Shinzel does, but he is now, like a anti-hero. I accidently stepped on a rock while crawling backwards... and that was holding the platform I was on. The rock fell down on the ground, and then the platform started collapsing. "Shoot." I said to myself as I quickly got up and ran. The platform was collapsing beneath my feet as I ran, and it was getting closer. I tripped accidently, and fell on the ground. The platform took me while it was collapsing, and I fell down with it. I tumbled straight across the room and across The Final Destructor, and I crashed into a wall. "Ow..." I muttered, Pain raged through my back, but it wasn't my whole body, so I could get up. The Final Destructor smiled again. "You again..." It said, mockingly. "Yep," I replied. "It's me, the mighty, saviour of Minecraft." "Well, scrublord-" "HEY, SHUT UP!" I blurted out. The Final Destructor laughed at my quote. "Well, moron, would you like to fight?" "Of course!" I replied. "I will never back down from a fight!" "Alright then," He said, "Your move." I got ready to rush at it, and then I powered up Ender Ball. I then rushed at him, and hit it as hard as I could with Ender Ball, but it blocked my attack easily. Energy waves burst out. I then tried to barrage him, but I got my sword stuck in the ground. "Dang it!" I shouted as I took out Ultra. I barraged The Final Destructor with Ultra, but it didn't seem to affect. then I flew out into space and absorbed cosmic power. Yep, I was doing Galaxy Nova. I crashed onto The Final Destructor, and the ruins exploded. I was knocked out as I flew 15 km away from the ruins and into the forest. POV: Olympus I was exploring a forest. Master Orion told us about ominous energy flowing from inside of it and I volunteered to scout. But up to now, I only encountered some monsters which were little to no challenge. I decided take a break and get some apples, but as soon as I got one, I heard an explosion and saw a little comet aiming for the forest. I knew what that was, and scorned: "Only one fool would use his powers so recklessly..." and I stormed off. On the way, I contacted Master Orion. He said: "Larry, did you find out about the events in the forest?" I replied: "Not really, but it has to do with that "peak human" I told you about. Lance." Master Orion did not appear happy. Lance, with his power being a threat to existence just like mine, was dreaded among our race. But I had to ensure Lance won`t threaten our world. If he did, I had to murder him. I found Lance in a clearing, alongside a heat mirage close to him. It was familiar, but suddenly disappeared, as if reacting to my presence. I marched to Lance and intercepted him. He must have had a fight with someone, but he wasn`t lethally wounded. I concluded it would be best to take him to that village I passed earlier, Craftville. I took Lance`s unconscious body and headed off... POV: (Anyone who wants to join!) Category:Anime Category:TV Shows Category:Animes